Talk:Zim
'Talk : Zim' Not sure why there's nothing else here. I'm not used to setting these up so I don't know how you all want it to look... *I don't really understand why this is in the Trivia secion. There's plenty of fanfic out there, sure, but why is this particular bit of fanfic relevant to a canon resource? : "*In the Fanfictions Series Grizdar he is hired as a Henchman for Irken Crimminal Mastermind Vaul." :::: This should be removed. I'd do it myself, but this page is locked. Meat shower 01:16, April 8, 2010 (UT) :: :: Zim is the only nickelodeon villen to ever kill anybody (not "would be", trivia section) remember? :: one of the tallest said: You blew up all the other invaders. I think they used the fanfic reference because either its more popular than other fanfics (I havent heard of it, u?) or the person editing/making the page thought this was a legitimate 'trivia fact'. I suppose it could be left there, but another guess of mine is that its his/her fanfic and she is trying to advertise. So find a way to try and get in and delete it, i will help too 12:16, July 22, 2010 (UTC)I AM ZIIIM! actually Grizdar may be something legitamit, i found it a long time ago on scratchpad wiki, and apparently it was another tv show written by johnen vasquez, but it never aired because he put stuff from invader zim in there. i'm not sure how reliable it is though. http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Grizdar Invader777 20:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) maybe a moderater could do it. but seriously, what i said about zim blowin up all the other invaders, listen to it. its important. im about to squeel someone to death if you dont pay any attention to it. Wikipedia Does anyone mind if i remove the wikipedia links and instead link them to pages in the site?Kre 'Nunumee 17:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) biology i think the section on zim's strenghts and weaknesses may be unnecessary because there is already a page on Irken Biology. Invader777 12:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Too Negative If you ask me, I think that this article describes the show's own main character in a very negative light. If it's alright with the rest of you guys, I'm going to improve it a little bit. Cheers, Kingcøbrasaurus 16:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ...He's a villian protaganist out to destroy and/or enslave all of humanity. You want us to talk about him like he's a nice guy?DoomyDoomsofDoom 18:48, September 1, 2010 (UTC) yes, i agree, ZIM is definetly not ''nice ''but he's still the main character and and shouldn't be written about as if he's absolutly horrible and everbody hates him. Besides, the show doesn't really even have a protaginist or an antagonist. Zim has had breif moments where his good side has shown and he doesn't seem so bad, and Johnen eventually wanted ZIM to defect to the good side anyway, (or kill him off 0.o) so Kingobrasaurs is right. I'm not saying we should write that ZIM is this kind and loving guy, but still show him in a positive light ''and ''not as a nice guy at the same time. Invader777 23:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Or we can just present the facts in a neutral and unbiased way rather than slanting it to one opinion or the other.DoomyDoomsofDoom 19:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC)